The Case of The Clandestine Key
by JACL1993
Summary: A little ATC for the Cautious Coquette.


The Case of the Clandestine Key

_A/N: This is just a little ATC for The Cautious Coquette. I was watching this episode the other day and I always get little upset with Perry's reaction to the scented envelope with a key in it and then later when he acts like he has a date while talking to Elaine Barton Pitkin. I think Della seems surprised too when he uses that as an excuse. It's almost like he's trying to make her jealous. So, I just had to get this out of my head._

_As always, I don't own them, just love them. _

The brackets indicate the last scene of the episode.

[Della stands up and raises her champagne glass in a toast.

"Well my good friends I give you", she pauses and nods her head toward Frances Bates, "Mr. Bates".

Perry and Paul joined her in the toast.

"Mr. Bates"]

As the men shared a laugh Della took a sip from her glass. Savoring the bubbly liquid as it danced on her tongue. Champagne was one of her favorites and she rarely indulged, but tonight was special. She had made plans.

"Well Della", Perry began, "how about we go celebrate?"

She set her glass down and made her way around to the front of the desk. "Oh, I couldn't possibly, I have a dinner date." She smiled coyly as she grabbed her purse and gloves. "Goodnight gentlemen." She left a stunned Perry staring after her.

Paul poured himself another glass and noticed that Perry was still staring at the closed door. "Boy, you got it bad, don't you?"

"Got what bad?" Perry asked as he reached for a cigarette.

"Never mind." Paul smirked. "Hey, let's hit a couple of clubs tonight. Pick up some girls. You know, like the old days."

Perry lit the cigarette and inhaled. "You go on ahead. I have some work to finish up." He was still casting looks at the closed door through the smoke.

Paul elbowed him. "That's no way to celebrate. It'll do you a world of good to get out."

"Thanks Paul, but I really need to finish this up." Perry slumped down into his desk chair. He caught the slightest hint of the remnants of her perfume.

"Suit yourself. I'll see ya later." Paul set his glass back on the desk and waved to his friend as he went out the back door.

Perry reached over and pulled a law book in front of him, determined to forget Della's refusal to go to dinner with him.

Ten minutes later, he pushed the book away unable to concentrate on a single word. Sighing he picked up the bottle of champagne. He had purposely made sure to get it, knowing it was her favorite. He wanted to celebrate with her tonight. Have a nice relaxing dinner, some dancing and then, well…He shook his head trying to clear those thoughts, but he could no longer dismiss his feelings for Della. He loved her, he was sure of it and he had been ready to reveal his feelings. That was until tonight.

He thought back about her refusal. What had she said? He suddenly realized that she had used the same words he had said on the phone to Elaine Barton. Was she jealous that he might have had a date? He knew she didn't approve of him receiving a key to woman's apartment in the mail. Maybe she had feelings for him too.

He was still considering that when there was a knock on his office door.

"Yes", he called out hopeful Della had returned.

The door slowly opened to reveal a young man in a postal uniform. "Good evening. I'm sorry, no one was at the front desk and I have a special delivery for a Mister Perry Mason."

Perry blinked in surprise. "I'm Perry Mason." He stood and came around the desk to accept the delivery. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a bill, to tip him with.

Perry signed for the letter and took the type written envelope and turned it over in his hand. His favorite perfume suddenly permeated the air and he inhaled deeply.

"Thank you, Mr. Mason." He smiled as he looked at his tip. "You're one lucky man." He added as he nodded toward the envelope and then left.

Perry grinned broadly. "Yes. Yes I am."

He quickly grabbed a pen and slipped it under the corner flap and then ran it across the top of the envelope. He turned it over and a key tumbled out onto his desk blotter. Hooking the key ring with his finger he raised it up to look at it for several seconds, before removing the letter within.

Dear Mr. Mason,

This is in answer your recent inquiry about dinner. If the party you want is Della Street, she can be found at 1957 Fairlane Rd. Since she is rarely home, I have enclosed a key to her apartment.

A friend.

If it were at all possible his grin got wider. Once again, he lifted the key ring to stare at it and its implications.

Finally, he decided he was thinking to much. He grabbed her key, the letter and locked up the office.

He was sure he broke every speed limit law getting to her apartment, yet it felt like it had taken an eternity. Now he stood in front of her door, realizing just how nervous he really was. He wiped a bead of sweat from his brow and physically forced is breathing to slow. He had been to her apartment numerous times. Why was he so nervous now?

He drew in a deep breath and took out her key. He only paused a moment before he inserted the key and unlocked the door. He closed it behind him and took in the room. The table had been set and on the coffee table was a decanter with two glasses. The kitchen door swung open and Della walked into the room wiping her hands on an apron. Perry was certain his heart had stopped beating. She had never looked lovelier in her simple polka dot dress and that apron. To him it rivaled her sexiest evening gown.

"Good evening Chief. I see you got my note." Della said almost shyly.

"No, Della. I got your message." He quickly closed the space between them, took her in his arms and softly kissed her.

"Mmmm, that was nice." Della hummed. "Dinner will be ready shortly. I hope you're hungry."

Perry stole another kiss before Della could stop him. "Dessert comes later." She laughed as she squirmed in his arms.

"A wise man once said, 'life is too short, have dessert first', I believe he's correct." Perry leaned in for a lingering kiss.

When the kiss finally ended, he pulled back to look at his lovely secretary and realized Paul was right. He did have it bad.

~~The End~~


End file.
